


The Best House

by MomoDesu



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoDesu/pseuds/MomoDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Narcissa Black's turn to be sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am not profiting from this in any way.

Narcissa fidgeted as she sat on the old rickety stool while she waited on the verdict.

Before her were the tables of each of the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Over at the Hufflepuff table sat her older sister Andromeda. In all honesty being in the same house with her big sister wouldn't be so bad. Narcissa and Andromeda got along splendidly, and the prospect of spending time with her excited Narcissa. Even though their mother and father were highly disappointed with Andromeda’s placement, Narcissa wasn’t surprised. She was very kind hearted, something that Narcissa loved about her.

Her gaze shifted to the right side of the room. Her oldest sister, Bellatrix, was a proud Slytherin. In her fifth year at Hogwarts, she had already made quite the impression. Smart and graced with 'the Black good looks', it was no wonder that Bella was popular among the other Slytherin students. Bella had the tendency to push her around while they were at home, so she hoped whatever house she was placed in would be as far away from Bella as possible. Being pushed around in her own home was bad enough, but being pushed around at school too?

_'Three sisters, one a Hufflepuff, one a Slytherin, and the youngest tied between the two,'_ the Sorting Hat perched on her small head cackled. _'Hufflepuff just won't do. Gryffindor is right out too. You have the mind for Ravenclaw, but I feel you would do better in Slytherin!'_

Narcissa frowned as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat from her head. She gave Andromeda a small smile and moved toward her eldest sister at the Slytherin table. She spotted a seat among the cheering members of her house, as far away from her sister as possible.

Quietly she took a seat next to a boy with white-blond hair and icy blue eyes that were almost gray.

"Welcome to the best house," he said with a smirk and an air of arrogance.

Narcissa just nodded, determined to make the best of her school years.


End file.
